Davesprite
Davesprite is an alternate future version of Dave Strider who traveled back in time to ensure his bad timeline never happened. In the process he self-prototyped with Dave's sprite and became a bird ghost with a sword through his chest. Since then, he's become a whole lot less feathery, thanks to Sollux and Noble-Two getting him a bio-synthetic body. He arrived in-game on 12/10 and lives in Striderhaus. Age: 13 years, 9 months 'Origins: '''Homestuck '''App link: 'Here. 'HMD: 'Here. 'Played by: '''Aave '''Contact: '''AIM: theatricalWraith email: eeva.kondelin@olen.to Plurk: aaveolio Setting The Earth of Homestuck is pretty much the same as ours, except a little more like a video game. Everybody has an inventory in the form of a sylladex, confrontations with parental figures occur through STRIFE, and some people happen to be paradox clones who crashed to the world on a meteor with a dead pony. Well, okay, that last part only specifically applies to Dave. He was picked up from that meteor crater by a badass ninja guardian and raised to be a ninja coolkid with a love of irony and sick beats. Later, he developed a strong online friendship with three other kids: John, Rose (who turns out to be Dave's paradox sister) and Jade. The four of them ended up playing an incredibly immersive video game called Sburb that transported them to another dimension just before Earth got destroyed by meteors. And that's when things get a bit complicated. Due to some very bad screwups, the kids' game session was doomed to be massively broken in a way that also affected another session in another universe. The players of that session decided to get revenge on the kids by trolling them through time and space. Then one of them managed to indirectly kill both John and Jade. Crap. Even worse, that created a time paradox since it prevented the events that would break the game. Thus Rose and Dave were stuck in a really sucky doomed branch of the timeline. Luckily, Dave acquired awesome time travel powers and after four months of leveling up and learning about the game he went back to stop John's death. After doing that, he handed Past Dave all his awesome high-level equipment and jumped into his kernelsprite. Sprites are basically the players' spirit guides. They can be prototyped twice to determine both their own and the game enemies' appearance and powers. So yeah, Alternate Future Dave became Davesprite, an orange ghost with crow wings and a sword through his chest. For a while, he advised Dave and his friends before flying off and getting killed when the game broke and the shit really hit the fan. Personality It might be argued that Davesprite is completely identical to the alpha timeline Dave. After all, they ARE the same person. However, a lot can change with four months and becoming a game construct ghost. With John and Jade dead, Dave and Rose were left practically alone in a null session. Due to being in a branch timeline, they were even no longer able to talk to the trolls. Sure, they still had their sprites, but especially Dave's sprite - which had been prototyped with Li'l Cal - was more a source of annoyance than comfort. It just would not stop laughing. Ever. Though they still had very little face-to-face interaction, Dave and Rose grew a lot closer. They started being more honest with each other, no longer constantly engaging in verbal sparring. Both of them had been prone to hiding their emotions, but now those masks started slipping. As far as they knew, they were the last surviving humans in the universe. In the face of that, irony started looking kind of pointless. Probably the only thing keeping them from giving in to despair was the knowledge that when he was ready, Dave could go back in time to set things right. And for those four months, setting things right was Dave's only focus. He didn't have the luxury of wasting time on alchemizing sweet suits and brains in jars. Though he did advance pretty far on the personal myth quest the game had set out for him, it was primarily to get stronger abilities and better loot. Even so, it did earn him some personal growth in the form of greater self-confidence. Before, he had always relied on Bro or his future selves to bail him out of trouble. There was always someone more experienced and awesome than him. Along the way, as was the purpose of the quest, he learned to rely on himself more and trust in his own abilities. Becoming more independent was probably also helped by his spirit guide constantly going "HEE HEE HOO HEE HOO" and generally being no help at all. It's easy to say "and then Dave went back and made sure the bad timeline never happened" and forget what that actually means. By undoing his own timeline, Dave was essentially killing both himself and Future Rose. Yes, their past selves would survive, but that doesn't make it much easier to think about. So yeah. This dude is literally ready to die for his friends. Too bad all that devotion didn't get him the gratitude he deserved. First John thought the whole attempt to save him was a bad joke, then later on actually said that he didn't think of Davesprite as the real Dave. While "real Dave" claimed that he was obviously just messing with John because he wouldn't flip out like that, Davesprite's bitter anger sure seemed genuine. And hey, can you blame him? Having your best friend - ''whose life you just saved - say that you're not really you would be painful to anyone. After getting the timeline on the right track and making sure alpha Dave was going in the right direction, Davesprite was all set to fly off and meet whatever unpleasant fate the universe would throw at him. Well, arriving in Sacrosanct puts a big damper on that plan, so for a while he'll end up feeling kind of aimless and lost. After such a long time of focussing on a single goal it will feel very weird for him to just live in relative peace. tl;dr: Davesprite = Dave - most of the irony - stoicness + all the levels + self-reliance + SRSBSNS + a lot of feathers Abilities & Weaknesses Strengths: Ninja training: Dave has been trained by his Bro in speed, agility and swordplay pretty much all his life. Add to that four months of level grinding, and you get, well... this. Though I am assuming that he no longer has his time powers and can't actually be in two places at the same time. Weaknesses: While he is very mature and badass for his age, Davesprite is still a thirteen-year old kid, and one who has gone through some serious traumas. It may not be easy to get him to flip out, but when he does, it's bad. Character Relationships Here (WIP)